


Learning Curve

by marscolony



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Blind Betrayal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marscolony/pseuds/marscolony
Summary: Danse's new lease on life comes with a lot of firsts. At least he has a good teacher.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to spend quarantine than writing smut?  
> And what's good smut without a little humor? I hope you enjoy!

Even now with her gathered on his lap, straddling his hips, it didn't feel near enough. With the perfume of her skin in his nose and her silk soft lips pressing sweet kisses to his jaw, he'd been given more than he thought he would ever deserve, and it still wasn't enough.

"I've been alone for so long, I don't even know how to act around you." He murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from her lips, carefully twisting a curl of her jet black hair in his fingers.

She smiled, the gentle pressure of her fingertips along his arm sending a shiver down his spine. "Just don't overthink it."

_That was easier said than done_ , he thought, as she set her hands on his shoulders, catching his lips in a kiss. He was prone to overthinking, fretting over his inexperience and the danger of letting his guard down long enough for this to go where he found himself hoping it would. Even in the safety of the dim bunker that he'd secured himself, he found his concentration pulled from her kisses and toward the elevator.

"Danse." She called his name, cradling his face in her hands and drawing his eyes upward to meet hers.

"Hm?"

She looked angelic, the dim light from the lantern nearby casting a halo around her head.

"We're safe." She assured him, stroking his cheek. The soft brush over the raised scar on his cheek made his heart kick in his chest.

He tried to recall a time in his life when anyone had been so gentle touching him. He tried to remember a moment that contained contact other than a slap on the back, a punch in the arm, or a hit taken from an enemy. It was disorienting leaning into her affectionate hands.

He reached up, cradling her face in one hand and pulling her lips to his own, kissing her with everything he had. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She rocked into the embrace, grinding her hips against his.

Instinct alone had gotten him through many situations. Surely, it would help him now.

He broke from her lips, trailing kisses down to her neck and letting his fingers slip beneath the fabric of her shirt. Her skin was warm to the touch, raised from the burn scars that covered her back.

He felt bold, wondering how long it would last as he lifted her shirt, leaning back so he could pull it over her head. The shy smile on her lips soothed his nerves and he let himself take her in, running his hands over her sides. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He traced each scar and mark, longing to memorize every detail of her.

Gingerly, she tugged at the hem of his shirt. He reached behind his head, pulling it up and letting it fall with hers on the floor beside the bed. He could feel his temperature skyrocketing, could feel the throb of arousal spurred on by the heat and friction of her pressed against him.

He had wanted her like this for an embarrassing number of months, had found his thoughts drifting to her, wondering how it would feel to touch her like this, to taste her skin. He hadn't believed he'd be given the chance. There had been too many things in the way: decorum, rank, obligation, war.

Now the only things between them were a few layers more of clothing.

He swallowed dryly as he found the clasp of her bra. It felt juvenile to be daunted by a simple clasp, but his fingers weren't deft with that particular task. He struggled for a moment. She smiled as she reached back, easily unhooking it and guiding his hands, sliding the straps down from her shoulders.

He hesitated, feeling a familiar wash of shame for the longing he felt. She continued guiding his hands, pressing his palms to her bare breasts. His hands felt rough against her. Uncertainly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her soft skin. He took turns tracing the curve of her nipples with his tongue, covering her chest in kisses, tracing the puckered lines around the bullet scar on her side with his thumb.

She squirmed on his lap, pulling his attention upward. Her face appeared flushed in the dim light and he watched her bite at her bottom lip, her eyes narrowed and filled with an emotion that had his hips rising to meet her.

The soft moan that resonated in her throat urged him further, wrapping his arms around her and shifting, pushing her down onto the mattress beneath him. The warmth of her bare chest against his was dizzying. He caught her in another kiss as she fumbled between them, pulling at the buckle of his belt and then the button of his pants. He kept himself balanced with a forearm, helping her push the pants past his hips.

He reached for the button of her jeans, finding himself distracted as she broke from his lips, kissing along his neck until she found a spot she seemed to like. She ran her tongue over the skin, pulling it softly between her teeth and sucking.

He shivered as she exhaled cool air against the now sensitive skin. The button of her jeans came undone and he pulled downward. She lifted her hips, moving her legs to help his efforts, and he finished freeing himself of his own pants.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and he felt that juvenile embarrassment again, hesitating on his knees between her thighs. He'd never seen another person naked or been seen naked in a sexual context... and she'd been married, she'd had a child, she clearly had experience... he wasn't sure if he would meet her expectations.

She sat up, resting her hands on the backs of his thighs and looking up at him through her lashes. She pressed a kiss against the plane of his stomach. "You're over thinking."

He was. He frowned, trying to articulate his thoughts in a way that wouldn't derail the situation before them. His mouth refused to open.

“I’m not exactly… experienced in this area.” He grumbled, feeling heat creeping into his ears.

While he distracted himself she moved a hand, drawing his attention back to the feverish fog of arousal, stroking him through his boxers. He groaned. It knocked him off balance, and he gripped her shoulder with one hand, the other tangling in the waves of her hair.

"Focus on how it feels." She urged him, repeating the motion.

It felt... well, it felt _incredible_.

She pushed his boxers off of his hips, wrapping a hand around him gently before he regained any sense of composure. She stroked his length, keeping his gaze. His knees felt weak, his head swimming and disoriented to see her long fingers wrapped around him.

She released him, her hand pressing flat against his stomach as she maneuvered onto her knees, pushing him onto his back. He propped himself on his elbows, unsure of what she was doing and reluctant to let her out of sight.

“Relax.” She laughed kindly, gathering her hair over one shoulder. “You’re too tense.”

_Of course he was tense!_ He felt vulnerable, completely exposed in front of her. And she looked so beautiful, so comfortable despite the newness of the situation.

She leaned down over him, her hands pressing against his sides as she dusted his abdomen with feather light kisses. The sensation was pleasant, but it bordered on ticklish. He tried hard not to flinch as she arrived at a far more sensitive location.

He ached as her warm breath blew over him, found his hands clutching at the bed sheets to keep from lifting his hips toward the source of the stimulation. She caught his gaze, maintaining eye contact as she pressed a kiss to his shaft.

He sucked in a tight breath. It was almost too much, he thought he could have died from the fever burning through him. Her hazel eyes were damning as she kissed the head of his erection, the tip of her pink tongue darting past her lips to taste him. It was indecent, and titillating, and a thousand other words that completely escaped him as she took him into her mouth.

His head tipped backward and he moaned, surprising himself. It couldn’t possibly get better than this, better than the hot feeling of her mouth working over him. She moved slowly at first, but was increasing her pace. She bobbed her head, lightly sucking, before she released him with a wet pop, taking a deep breath.

“Dollie, I-“ he exhaled sharply as she took him back into her mouth. “-don’t know- how much of this-“

His mouth failed as she took the base of him in her hands to cover what her mouth couldn’t. She hm’d against him, and the vibration was hard to ignore. There was a knotted feeling growing in his stomach.

“At a loss for words?” She asked him teasingly, continuing to stroke him with one hand.

At that moment, he didn’t need words. Danse pushed himself forward to sit, pulling her up to trap her swollen lips in a hungry kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, throwing caution to the wind. Her fingers reluctantly left his erection, tracing upward over the flexed muscles of his abdomen, her nails dragging against his skin lightly. He tangled a hand in her hair, the other tracing down over her spine to the curve of her backside.

The waistband of his boxers served as a frustrating obstacle, keeping his knees from moving how he wanted, pinning his legs. He kicked the rest of the way out of them, before turning his attention to the last garment obstructing his path: her underwear.

He disentangled his hand from her hair, tracing over the cotton of her underwear while the hand on her backside slid beneath the fabric, tugging questioningly. She broke from his lips, panting sweetly, and reaching to push the garment downward.

He watched as her underwear slipped away, tracing her newly exposed skin eagerly with his hands and eyes. She leaned into his touch, humming as he slipped a hand between her thighs. She was hot and slick with arousal. He wanted to hear her moan, wanted to make her feel just as good as she was making him feel.

His feverish hunger was interrupted by an unwelcome moment of uncertainty as he admired her closed eyes, her pouty lips. What if he couldn’t give her what she deserved? What if she was only trying to appease him?

Her eyes fluttered open as he hesitated and she took his face in her hands, giving him an encouraging kiss. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she shifted, poised above him, straddling his hips again. He’d wanted her like this for so long, but he scarcely deserved her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take point.” She smirked teasingly, one hand grasping his cock and shifting position. The tip brushed against her wet heat and he felt himself twitch in anticipation. “I’ve been told my instincts are spot on.”

He chuckled to hear his own words parroted back at him, especially in such a lewd context. Through all the lust and uncertainty, he was reminded just how deeply he adored her.

She braced her hand against his shoulder, lowering herself onto him. She bit her lip, her head tilting backward as he filled her. He clenched his teeth to keep from groaning as she enveloped him in her warmth.

They were still for a moment, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders, an incredible closeness that he wouldn’t soon forget. She kissed him, returning the burning hunger he felt. And then she rocked, lifting her hips and sinking again, agonizingly slowly at first, and then faster. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, and how wrong he’d been before.

He was hypnotized watching her expression as she rode him, using his shoulders for leverage. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips parted as she panted, her eyebrows drawn with concentration. He leaned in, kissing her lips before giving his attention to her breasts.

She moaned as he sucked on one nipple, her voice breathy and sweet. Her fingers slid over his skin, gripping him tighter, desperately searching for purchase. He slipped his arms around her, thrusting upward to meet her as she came down. She gasped as he continued to thrust into her, their hips meeting in an intoxicating rhythm.

“ _Oh, Danse_.” She lilted his name, her fingers pushing through the hair at the back of his head.

His pulse quickened, his thoughts becoming less coherent. That knotted feeling was tightening, building.

He tried to keep a steady pace as her movements became more erratic, her soft moans all the encouragement he needed to continue. Then her fingers pulled his head back by his hair as her body tightened around him. He moaned low in his throat.

She shuddered. Her face contorted with pleasure, her mouth open wide as her back arched. It lasted just a few seconds before she cursed softly, pulling in ragged breaths to steady herself. Her skin was flushed, her hair framing her face prettily. She lifted a trembling hand, pressing it to her cheek.

“S- sorry,” she whispered shyly, leaning her forehead against his. “It’s been a while.”

“A few hundred years?” He murmured teasingly, distracted by the aftershocks of her body still clenching around him. She was so beautiful there in his arms, the lantern light making her glow, the sheen of sweat on her brown skin glistening.

“God that’s embarrassing.” She laughed nervously.

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, drawing her eyes to meet his. His voice was low when he spoke. “I found it particularly stimulating.”

He captured her lips in a kiss, tasting the salt of the sweat on her skin. He wanted more of her, wanted to hear his name on her tongue again.

“Are you alright to continue?”

“Yes, please.” She murmured against his lips, a pleading tone in her voice.

“Outstanding.” He pushed her gently onto her back, feeling himself smile. “I’ll take it from here.”

She exhaled a laugh, parting her legs for him. Eagerly, he grasped her thighs, pulling her down the bed to him. The black waves of her hair splayed out around her head against the sheets. She smiled up at him, reaching between them to stroke his cock, and helping guide him back into her intoxicating warmth.

He wanted to remember that moment forever, wanted it ingrained in his mind: the way she looked laid out before him, the impression of his fingers in her skin, the way she relaxed as he slid into her. That moment was his, and his alone.

He used the leverage of his grip on her thighs, thrusting into her measuredly. He watched the way her body moved with his force, the way her fingers gripped the sheets, her chest rising and falling with her breath.

His head swam with the building pleasure, but it stayed just out of reach. He leaned over her, gripping the sheets beside her in one hand, searching for something to bring him closer to that feeling.

The fingers still gripping her thigh dug into her skin harshly and she took a sharp breath. Danse faltered, panic breaking his concentration. He stilled, searching her face for an answer to his unasked question.

Dollie exhaled a quick, exasperated sigh before her hands were reaching for him. She wriggled her hips against him for some kind of friction. Her voice was thin.

“You aren’t going to break me.” She assured him, pushing the hair off of his forehead.

“But-” His voice was strained.

“That good feeling…” she exhaled. “Chase it, whatever it takes.”

He frowned uncertainly before she pulled him to her, her lips warm and pleading. He braced himself over her, letting the insistence of her tongue against his assure him and pull him back into passion and desire.

He adjusted his stance, pushing her legs further apart with his own. She scooted down the bed before hooking her legs around him, seating him deeper into her. He breathed a moan, trying to do as she asked, trying not to think so hard. He focused on the goal she’d given him, the pleasure the contours of her body offered.

He thrust harder, pressing his forehead against hers. She kept his gaze, her fingers grasping at his arms. Her voice was desperate when she moaned his name, and it coaxed him onward.

The metal bed frame creaked as he increased his pace. He hooked his arms under hers, gripping her shoulders for better purchase. Her arms coiled around his neck, her breath hot against his ear. The collision of his body into hers bordered on violent, but she gripped him closer, her nails digging into his skin.

“ _Yes, yes, please._ ” She begged softly, urging him onward.

The pressure was overwhelming, the burn of it tensing every muscle through his body. His mind was overwhelmed in glorious chaos. He buried his face into her neck, felt his teeth scraping her delicate skin, his fingers digging into her shoulders. She trembled in his arms, her walls clenching around him, dragging him to the cliff of orgasm and pulling him over.

He bucked into her erratically until the wave of pressure threatened to pull him under. His head swam as each muscle contracted, then slowly unwound. He pulled out as far as her tight grip would let him, spilling onto her stomach.

He was lightheaded for a moment, trying to catch his breath. She did the same, loosening her grip around his neck. Her legs returned to the bed from around his hips.

The fog of orgasm drifted away and he felt a strain in his arms and legs. It had sapped the energy right out of him.

“That was exhilarating.” Danse panted, rolling onto his back.

Dollie smiled, rolling into him to press her face against his neck, slinging her arm over his stomach.

He traced a finger downward over her spine, letting the cool air of the bunker chill his feverish skin. It was difficult to believe he’d gone so long without knowing how pleasing sex could be. He’d been told and hadn’t believed, but now he knew. Though something told him he wouldn’t have enjoyed it with anyone but her. He only hoped she’d enjoyed it as much as he had, that despite his inexperience he had still pleased her.

He eyed a crack in the ceiling, trying his best not to break the comfortable silence. His curiosity gnawed at him still.

“Something on your mind, Soldier?” She asked softly, her lips against his skin.

He frowned. “It’s difficult to gauge... how I did.”

“How you did...?” She asked with amusement in her voice.

“Affirmative.”

She snorted. “What do you want, a performance review?”

He furrowed his brow seriously. “I think that would be beneficial, yes.”

She blinked at him when she realized he was serious. He rolled onto his side to see her better, still frowning.

“Were you satisfied?”

“Yes.” She assured him after a moment, brushing her lips over the stubble on his jaw. “Highly satisfied.”

“And you aren’t saying that solely to shelter my feelings?”

“No.” She laughed, smiling warmly at him. “God, you’re a dream.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he relented. The mattress was cramped with the two of them, but he found himself enjoying her proximity. He would hold onto her forever if he could.

Her fingers trailed through the hair on his chest and she hummed pleasantly, a tune he didn’t recognize. He had spent so much time denying his feelings for her, ignoring his attraction. It didn’t seem like such a bad thing now with her there in his arms.

He considered waking up like this from now on, her skin pressed to his skin. If only he could be so lucky. He’d never thought something so beautiful existed- something worth not only dying for, but worth living for.

She pressed a kiss against his chest over his heart before laying her head against him. Her breath tickled against his skin. He felt himself smiling lazily, never wanting this to end.

“How often do you prefer to engage in these activities?” He asked offhandedly, tracing the pattern of a scar on her hip.

Dollie lifted her chin to glance up at him, narrowing her pretty eyes. She pushed herself onto her elbow, looking at him incredulously. “Are you asking if I want to have sex with you again?”

He felt himself flushing to hear it put so bluntly, but he smiled in spite of himself. “I am.”

She laughed, the sound of it like music in his ears. She leaned close, pressing her lips to the tip of his nose. The smile she gave him was impossibly radiant. “I’d love to.”

His heart leapt to action and he snaked his arms around her, pulling her back down to the mattress. “Good. I believe I can improve my performance.”

She giggled delightedly as he covered her in kisses.

He loved her. He loved her in every sense of the word. His fears and anxieties were forgotten in the shelter of her arms, the curve of her body, the kindness of her touch. For the first time in his life, Danse felt like he was enough. For the first time in his life, Danse felt truly happy.


End file.
